Get It Right
by FrontierPsychiatrist13
Summary: Rachel is about to marry Finn but her dads have employed Quinn to help stop her from ruining her life. Thanks for everyone who read/s it! The chapters are incredibly short.
1. Chapter 1: Quinn

"Quinn, hi. This is Leroy Berry, Rachel's father."

_Why is Rachel's dad calling me? _Quinn wondered. What could he possibly want from her? Well, she did have an inkling of an idea why he might be calling…

"You're probably wondering why I'm calling you…"

_It's probably about the wedding. _Quinn thought.

"It's about the wedding. Look, Finn's a great guy and we know he loves Rach a lot but she's not ready to get married and it seems like you're the only person who agrees."

"How-" Quinn began.

"Rachel told us what you said and to tell you the truth, we agree. Rachel's got her whole life ahead of her. She's been dreaming of Broadway since she was 2 and now she's ready to throw it all away. Now, I know it's a LOT to ask of you Quinn, but could you just give it one more shot. Just… Tell her what you think and how you feel about it. She respects your opinion, Quinn. She cares about you." Quinn's heart pounded in her chest. _She respects my opinion. She CARES about me. _She smiled to herself. _Maybe I do have a chance. _

"I care about her too." She said, before she could stop herself. "I- I'll talk to her."

"Thank you, Quinn. We- we hope she see's the light. She's only 17. She has her whole future ahead of her. That's why this is so important."

"I won't let Rachel throw her dreams away for Finn." Quinn told him. "I can't", she added quietly.

"Before you go, Quinn, just- why do you care so much about Rachel?"

Quinn was silent. She gulped and tried to stop the tears that were building up from falling from her eyes.

"Because…" She hesitated. "Because… Just… Because…" She drifted off. She hung up the phone and let the tears fall freely down her face.

"Because I love her", she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2: Rachel

"So…" Rachel twirled daintily in her white laced wedding gown. "How do I look?" She beamed.

"You look GORGEOUS, Rachel." Mercedes told her.

"I am so proud of you, you look fabulous. The colour of the dress really matches your skin tone. I told you it would." Kurt boasted.

"Thank you Kurt." Rachel smiled. Kurt came up behind her and squeezed her shoulders.

"You're gonna be great Rachel. Finn will be so proud." He kissed her on the cheek. "Now I have to go fulfill my duties as best man." He twirled in his own white suit and left Rachel and Mercedes alone outside the small church.

"You ready?" Mercedes asked. "Your dads will be here any minute to walk you down that aisle", she grinned. Rachel took a deep breath.

"Ready as I'll ever be", she replied.

Mercedes gave Rachel a quick hug and left her alone with her thoughts. As much as she tried to keep them about Finn, she couldn't help but let her mind wonder about Quinn. _Maybe she was right, _she thought. _Maybe I shouldn't marry Finn. Maybe I'm rushing into this so I don't have to face the truth…_

"Rachel, you look beautiful." Rachel turned around and saw her dads standing behind her, dressed in black, smiles plastered on their faces. She knew they didn't want her to marry Finn yet but she was grateful that they still supported her on her wedding day.

"You ready baby?" Her dad asked.

She nodded and took both their arms.

"Let's go", she said. She took a deep breath as she began her walk down the aisle towards Finn.


	3. Chapter 3: Quinn

Quinn paced back and forth in her bedroom. She had spent the last 3 hours thinking about Rachel; what was she doing right now? Was she already walking down the aisle? Was she already _married_? What was Quinn going to say to her when she saw her? What if she didn't want to listen? Would Quinn still tell her how she felt? _Yes, _she thought. She had to. This was her last chance and that was why she had to get it right. She went through her mind everything she would say to Rachel, everything she wanted her to know. That she had loved her for years but had never had the courage to tell her. That she had watched her fall in love with Finn and that it had almost destroyed her. _I have to go, _she thought. _There isn't much time. I could be too late already. _She closed her door and began to walk down the stairs, taking her time, making each step last. She got in her car and drove slowly, carefully towards the church. This was her last chance to be happy and she couldn't let it go. All she wanted was for Rachel to love her as she loved Rachel. _Am I really going to walk up to Rachel in front of all those people and tell her I love her? Yes. I have to. She cares about me. She CARES about me. _She continued to drive cautiously along the road. The church was only a couple of blocks away now and she could see the top of the steeple from the Willow lined road. As she pulled around a corner she noticed a car speeding towards her. The driver looked angry and he was bashing his phone against the steering wheel of his car. She looked into the car; it was Dave Karofsky. He was shouting something into the phone, not really concentrating on the road. Quinn slowed down even more and suddenly, she had stopped and Dave Karofsky's hand had slipped off the wheel of his car and before she had time to react, their cars had collided.


	4. Chapter 4: Rachel

Finn stood at the altar of the church. Beside him was Kurt, dressed in white. On his other side was Mercedes, Tina, Santana and Brittany, Rachel's bridesmaids. As Rachel walked down the aisle, she couldn't help but notice Quinn's absence, even though she was the one who didn't invite her. She wished she could have told her the real reason…

Music started to play and Finn watched as Rachel and her dads made their way down the aisle. He had never seen Rachel look more beautiful than she did at that moment. He winked at her and she smiled back. The ceremony began and they recited their own vows. They were about to exchange rings.

"Finn Hudson, do you take Rachel Berry to be your wife?" The celebrant handed Finn a ring, one he had picked out himself, and he placed it on Rachel's finger.

"I do", he said softly.

"Rachel Berry, do you take Finn Hudson to be your husband?" He handed her a simple gold ring. She stared at it then looked at Finn. He smiled at her and nodded his head. Rachel's eyes filled with tears and she looked to the ground.

"I can't", she said. "I'm so sorry Finn. I love you but Quinn was right, I'm not ready for this. I can't be with you. I- I love Quinn", she blurted. "I love her SO much and I never really realized how much until right now when I wish it was her standing opposite me instead of you. I know it sounds stupid but it's what I feel and even I can't explain it. I- I've loved her for a while now but- but I always thought it was just a- a phase, you know? I knew it was real but I pushed it away because it felt wrong. But now I've realized that standing here with you… That's what feels wrong."


	5. Chapter 5: Rachel

Rachel kept her head down as she turned and began a fast walk back down the aisle, trying to avoid the shocked and ashamed glances of her friends and family. She ran straight out of the church where she had just humiliated herself, and even more so, Finn. She pulled off her shoes and began running up the road that would lead her towards Quinn's house. As she ran, she passed Dave Karofsky, who was covered in blood and appeared to be crying. He called out to her but she kept running. She didn't want to speak to anyone other than Quinn. All she could make from what he was yelling at her was a few words here and there: _ phone, car, Kurt, tree, Rachel, phone, church, Quinn…_Quinn… Soon they would be together and Rachel would tell her everything: she would tell Quinn that she was right all along, that Finn couldn't make her happy. Not in the long run anyway. She wanted to be with Quinn Fabray. She wanted to get to know her; her secrets, her body, her fears, her faults, her past, her future. Her everything. What would she say about all this? How would she react when Rachel told her the truth? That she loved her. She would probably think it was a joke and laugh at her. _She'll never love me. _Rachel thought. _It's impossible. _

Rachel continued to run, fast but carefully. She watched each time her foot hit the ground, knowing that each step brought her closer to Quinn, each corner she turned she became one step closer to telling her the truth. As she turned a corner not so far away from the church, she was distracted by a scene involving 2 police cars and an ambulance. There had been a car crash. There were two cars, one smashed against a giant Willow tree and the other smashed against the first car. There was nobody in either car but there was a girl on a stretcher, surrounded by about 3 ambulance officers. The blood pouring down her face made her almost unrecognizable. _Almost._ Rachel stepped forward to get a closer look at the girl's face, to make sure she wasn't delusional. She wasn't. It was Quinn.


	6. Chapter 6: Rachel

"Quinn!" Rachel lunged forward towards the stretcher where Quinn lay, seemingly motionless but she was held back by a police officer. "Quinn!" she called again. "Quinn! Quinn!" She struggled in the police officers arms but he wouldn't let her go. "QUINN! NO! QUINN!" The police officer pulled her back. "What happened?" she shouted. "What's wrong with her? Where's the other driver? Is she going to be okay?" Her voice became panicky and her tone urgent. "She'll be okay, wont she?"

"I'm sorry", the officer looked at Rachel but she couldn't bear to look him in the eyes. She knew what was coming but she wouldn't believe it until she heard it. She couldn't.

"She's breathing", the officer continued, his words slow and careful, "But it's slow. Too slow. It'll stop eventually and there's nothing we can do. It was a bad crash, and even if she did survive, she'd most likely have severe brain damage. I'm so sorry."

Rachel let out a cry so long, and so mournful that the police officer finally released her and she ran over to Quinn. She cupped her bloody face in her own hands and kissed her bruised forehead. She let her tears fall onto Quinn's face and spoke only the truest words. She looked at her lips, once so dark, so full of colour. Lips she never even got the chance to kiss. Now they were light and dry, just like her cheeks, which were so cold and pale. She studied every feature on Quinn's once perfect face. Her eyelids that covered her perfectly emerald eyes, her blonde hair, streaked with blood and her now dry lips that she would never get to kiss. She placed her hand softly on Quinn's chest and felt her heartbeat. It was so slow and so soft but it was there. She listened carefully to every beat, savored the sound of Quinn's heart, which would shortly cease to create another melody. Rachel knew that Quinn sensed her presence. She knew that she could hear Rachel's soothing voice and feel her tears, warm, and falling down her face as though they were her own. Rachel kept her hand on Quinn's chest, as though it would keep her heart from stopping.

"It's you, Quinn. It's always been you", she whispered. "It always will be you."

And at that moment, the beating of Quinn's heart was no longer existent. The sound of her heart struggling to pound against her chest was gone and Rachel's tears fell harder than they had ever fallen before. It was as though Quinn had stayed awake just to hear those words.

"I love you."

And she knew at that moment that Quinn loved her back. She had finally gotten it right.


End file.
